Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that includes a display device, a method for controlling an image forming apparatus, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been image forming apparatuses, such as a copying machine, that include a display device configured from a plurality of segments (e.g., a seven-segment display device, a fourteen-segment display device etc.). For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-76652 discusses a seven-segment display device as a display unit. In such a copying machine, information about a copy number (the number of copies) is displayed using this display device.
For example, since the numbers that can be displayed by a single digit are limited to 0 to 9 in a seven-segment display device, for a copying machine that only has such single-digit seven-segment display device, the upper limit of the copy number that can be set is 9. Similarly, for a copying machine that only has a double-digit seven-segment display device, the upper limit of the copy number that can be set is 99.
Therefore, in such a copying machine, if a user wishes to copy more copies than the number that can be displayed on the display device, it is necessary to repeatedly perform copy processing itself.
A method that could be used to resolve such a problem would be to add an instruction key for the copy number, like a “10” key or a “20” key, to an image forming apparatus having a single-digit seven-segment display device. Such a configuration would enable from 1 to 29 copies to be set.
However, a method that provides a large number of keys, as in the above method, leads to a separate problem of an increase in cost of the apparatus.